Shadow Freddy (Mythos)
|-|Horror= |-|FEAR ITSELF= Summary Shadow Freddy is a mysterious shadow purple variant of Freddy Fazbear that appears in Parts/Service on very rare occasions in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Not much is currently known about this particular character. Viewing him for too long will crash the game (or freeze the game in the mobile version). This character is often thought to be a hallucination. HOSTLESS and Omni-Gigyas are only a fraction of its own existence. It is the Dark Shadow behind the FNAF (Mythos). Nightmare is believed to be the master of CHEGAOD, although its only a myth. Appearance FNAF 2 Shadow Freddy has exactly the same appearance as Golden Freddy, albeit being recolored dark purple. He, like other withered animatronics, is in disrepair. He completely lacks a left ear and has many tears over his body. Unlike Golden Freddy, he has large glowing bright eyes. Furthermore, his teeth are glowing white. FNAF 3 Just like from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Shadow Freddy is identical to Golden Freddy's appearance from the second game. Except for a few differences; Lack of glowing white eyes, teeth not glowing, and color seems to be deeper. He is covered with green levels, and what appears to be lighting from The Office. FNAF 4 Nightmare's appearance is almost identical to Nightmare Fredbear's appearance; the only drastic differences are that the costume color is changed to a black color, and the bow-tie and top hat are changed from purple to yellow. If images featuring Nightmare were brightened, it would reveal that Nightmare's costume is actually translucent, as if his endoskeleton is cloaked in a shadow. As such, nearly all of his endoskeleton can be seen by brightening images of him. The only exception is around his mouth, which appears to have an existing material ripped away from it. Behavior FNAF 2 Shadow Freddy doesn't move or even jumpscares the player, instead he (very rarely) appears in Parts/Service after every other animatronic (including Withered Foxy) has moved, sitting in the location Withered Bonnie normally sits. If observed for too long, he will forcibly crash the game (or freeze the game for mobile ports). His behavior is very similar to Golden Freddy, except that he doesn't jumpscare or attack. FNAF 3 Rarely, the player may see Shadow Freddy slumped in the left-most end of The Office. This Freddy assumes the same position that Golden Freddy does in the previous games. However unlike from the second game, he doesn't cause the game to crash. This is also true for the mobile version. He also does not attack or jumpscare the player. FNAF 4 Nightmare will appear in both Nightmare (Night 7) and 20/20/20/20 mode from 4 AM on, or on any night when All-Nightmare is turned on, effectively replacing Nightmare Fredbear. When active, no other animatronics will attack by default (Nightmare Foxy can still be triggered by shining the light on the bed or squeaking the Freddy plush's nose for an excessively long time); which, to a degree, can simplify things. Nightmare essentially has the same mechanics as Nightmare Fredbear, appearing in the closet, on the bed, and by the hallway doors. However, when compared to Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare is much more aggressive. Nightmare will approach from either the Left Hall or Right Hall. Unlike Nightmare Fredbear, however, when looking at him in the halls, he will always appear right at the door, in the player's face. At random points throughout the night, the player will hear Nightmare laugh loudly, which means that his head will appear either on the Bed (at which point the player must simply shine the Flashlight on him for a brief period of time) or in the Closet (at which point the player simply has to close the door for a brief period of time). Failing to do so in time will result in Nightmare jumpscaring the player with a kill screen. After the kill screen shows for about five seconds, the game will reboot. To defend against Nightmare's attack, the player must pay close attention to the sounds he makes as he runs to tell which direction he's going. Therefore, it is crucial to use stereo speakers or headphones with the volume turned up to an acceptable level. Likewise, the player can also hear when Nightmare has left the door in a similar manner and can return to the middle of the Bedroom. Powers And Stats |-|Shadow Freddy= Tier: 'Impossible to Define '''Name: '''Shadow Freddy '''Origin: '''Five Nights At Freddy's '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown likely a few decades old '''Classification: '''Shadow '''Powers and Abilities: '''Mind Attack, Intangibility and Immortality (Type 7, probably Type 10), Levitation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Reality Warping, Resurrection, Is aware of animatronics that exist outside the game's canon and is capable of making them real, Duplication, Death Manipulation (via the Death Coin), Regeneration (Truly Irrelevant), Insta-Kill, Fear Manipulation, Non-Corporal, Darkness Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Power Nullification (Can render the foe's powers useless), Destruction, Noise Manipulation, can decapitate himself at will, can cast illusions, Madness Manipulation (Type Unknown), BFR, Sealing '''Attack Potency: '''Impossible to Define (HOSTLESS and Omni-Gigyas are only fractions of his own existence.), it is the very concept of Existence's Own Shadow. FNAF World also has its own Shadow appearing, It controls the spirits of the entire FNAF Mythos like toys on a string.) '''Speed: '''Impossible to Define (Guess who's behind them, their own Shadow.) '''Lifting Strength: '''Impossible to Define '''Striking Strength: '''Impossible to Define '''Durability: '''Impossible to Define '''Stamina: '''Unknown '''Range: '''Terrifying '''Standard Equipment: '''Microphone '''Intelligence: '''Unknown '''Weaknesses: '''Unknown |-|Nightmare= 'Tier: (Eternal Fear at -∞% of its power.) Name: Nightmare, He-Who-Causes-Dark-Thoughts-and-Who-Inflicts-Fear Origin: Five Nights at Freddy's Gender: Unknown Age: Likely thousands of years old Classification: Dream Demon Powers and Abilities: Same as before, along with Master Intelligence, Omnipotence, Fate Manipulation, Mind Control (Controls a Bad Dream of eldritch horrors within your mind.), Transmutation, Transformation, Speed-Blitz, Plot Manipulation , and Existence Erasure Attack Potency: Eternal Fear (Above his base form by a large margain, stronger than Fredbear, Its always been believe that a Dark Dream about a Shadow that hides and talks within Nightmares then later unanswered questions of Suicide coincidences, Can cause Nightmares to become Reality, it is the very concept and Embodiment of FEAR itself.) Speed: Instant (Can appear at the doors, closet, and bed instantly) Lifting Strength: Eternal Fear Striking Strength: Eternal Fear Durability: Eternal Fear Stamina: Endless Range: Eternal Fear Standard Equipment: Claws, teeth, hat Intelligence: Eternal Fear (Is smart enough to trick a little kid who is pretty friggin smart.) Weaknesses: Unknown Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Category:Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fear Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Destruction Manipulation Category:Sound Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Infinite Intelligence Category:Omnipotence Category:Fate Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Transformation Category:Plot Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:FNAF Mythos Category:YOU WILL NOT BE SPARED YOU WILL NOT BE SAVED